immwdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th
Friday the 13th is a 1980 American slasher film directed by Sean S. Cunningham and written by Victor Miller. The film concerns a group of teenagers who are murdered one by one while attempting to re-open an abandoned campground, and stars Betsy Palmer, Adrienne King, Harry Crosby, Laurie Bartram, Kevin Bacon, Jeannine Taylor, Mark Nelson and Robbi Morgan. It is considered one of the first "true" slasher movies. Prompted by the success of John Carpenter's Halloween, the film was made on an estimated budget of $550,000. Released by Paramount Pictures in the United States and Warner Bros. When originally released, It grossed over $39.7 million at the box office in the United States. It developed a cult following in the years that followed and it has become one of the most profitable slasher films in cinema history. It was also the first movie of its kind to secure distribution in the USA by a major studio, Paramount Pictures. The film's box office success led to Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981), a long series of sequels, a crossover with the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise and a 2009 series reboot. Sabre Monarch 171 Bowie Knife A Sabre Monarch 171 Bowie Knife is seen most in the film itself and is the main weapon of choice of Pamela Voorhees. It was seen when Mrs. Voorhees kills Barry by stabbing his stomach, Annie by slitting her throat, Ned by slashing his throat (offscreen), Steve's death when Mrs. Voorhees stabs Steve in the chest, Bill's death when she killed Bill offscreen by slashing her throat (Later, had impaled and pinning arrows behind the Generator's door on Bill's body) and in the end where Mrs. Voorhees pulls out her Bowie Knife on Alice. Single-Bit Kelly Perfect FellingAxe An Kelly Perfect-modeled Felling Axe is seen in the film and is one of the weapons that Pamela Voorhees used in the film. It was a Axe that Steve had when he cutted down some log in the beginning of the film and was used when Mrs. Voorhees slamed the Axe into Brenda's face, killing her. M252-styled Machete A M252-modeled Machete is seen in the film and is the second weapon of choice that Pamela Voorhees uses in the film. It was a Machete that in the beginning where Mrs. Voorhees kills Claudette by slitting her throat with it (offscreen), used as a tool by Bill when he kills a snake in one of the cabins and was seen mostly in the end, first with Mrs. Voorhees breaking down the door to the Cabin's pantry with the Machete, a location where Alice was hidding from Mrs. Voorhees and second where Mrs. Voorhees uses it against Alice, having Alice to decapitate Mrs. Voorhees with her own Machete. Arrows There were Bow arrows in the film and had one of the memorable scenes with it. It was first seen with Ned using some target practice at the archery camp and was used by Mrs. Voorhees when she hid under a bad that Jack was laying on and as a result, she had the arrow impaled through Jack's throat. It was also seen when Bill's body was revealed Alice, behind the door to the generator, where he had arrows impaled to him after Mrs. Voorhees slitted Bill's throat (offscreen). Firepoker A Firepoker was used when Alice hits and somewhat knocks out Pamela when Mrs. Voorhees tries to kill Alice with her Bowie Knife. Baseball Bat A Baseball Bat was used when Alice barricades the door to the Cabin and wields it, along with a Carving Fork. Carving Fork A Carving Fork was seen when Alices wields it, with a Baseball Bat when she barricades the Cabin. Category:Slasher films Category:Friday the 13th Category:1980 Category:Movies